


Dream of Me

by literallymoose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dreams, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, clothing tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6298489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallymoose/pseuds/literallymoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a dream about Cas but then Cas sees and Dean freaks out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream of Me

“I love you, Dean. Kiss me.” Cas said, looking at Dean under his lowered lashes.

Oh freaking yes. Dean grabbed Cas’s face and pressed their lips together. It was amazing, Dean was pretty much on Cas’s lap, licking into his mouth with fierce enthusiasm.

The next thing he knew, Dean was sitting on the floor, with no Cas in sight. Dean balled up his hands into fists. It was just another stupid dream. He stood up and turned around right into Cas.

Oh crap, he stopped my dream, Dean thought. He saw. The real life Cas totally saw.

Which he did. The real Cas came into Dean’s dream to talk to him. “I, uh, see that you were not wanting to be disturbed.”

Dean didn’t say anything for a second. “Um yeah.”

Then Cas vanished and Dean woke up. He pretty much stayed in his room, filled with embarrassment for the next day. Why did Cas have to invade his dream? It was personal, he couldn’t just traipse in whenever he liked.

Soon, Dean was forced out of his room for something to eat. And maybe subtlety look for Cas but still avoid him at the same time.

He was gone. Days past and Dean began to worry that Cas wouldn’t ever come back, just because of a dumb dream.

Dean didn’t say much to Sam, just that he wasn’t sure where Cas was (which was true) or why he left (not so true).

Dean was considering resulting to prayer, mostly because he was worried about Cas. That’s when Cas showed up, pretty much on top of Dean.

“Dean, remember when you had that dream about me and I stopped it to talk to you?”

“How could I forget.”

“Well I was thinking about it for the past few days and I decided that I want to kiss you.”

“Thinking for the past few days, Cas! Where have you been?”

Cas didn’t reply and instead gave Dean a quick kiss. That shut Dean right up. Dean grabbed Cas and pretty much slammed him into the wall, kissing him hard.

Cas was smushed by Dean and the wall, fisting his hands into Dean’s hair. They kissed and licked and breathed into each other’s mouths.

Dean shrugged off Cas’s coat, throwing it haphazardly onto the floor. Cas slid off Dean’s over shirt while Dean took off his dress coat.

They took off each other’s jeans and the rest of their clothes until they were in nothing but underwear and socks.

Right when Dean touched Cas’s waistband, Cas jerked away. “I, uh, don’t want to, I’m not ready for that yet.”

“Ok. What do you want to do now?”

Cas looked over to the bed for a moment. “Kiss on the bed and then sleep there together. If that’s alright with you?”

Dean grinned. “Sounds like a plan.”

Then they fell asleep in each other’s arms, warm and happy.


End file.
